Todo estará bien
by C.S Alvarez
Summary: Todo estará bien, es por eso que no se preocupa por nada. (Drabble/Angst)


Hola! Hace cuánto no escribo nada? Bueno no sé la verdad XD la cosa está en que hoy les traje algo muy especial, un pequeño fic donde jugaremos con los sentimientos de las marionetas… jejeje, espero que les guste, SK no me pertenece, pero el escrito sí, aquí vamos…

PD: **ES UN DRABBLE**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Qué pensar? Su vida dio un giro completo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su propia sangre, aquél que una vez se hizo y desea ser de nuevo todopoderoso, quiso controlar el todo, obteniendo los Grandes Espíritus, y qué podría pensar, su hermano gemelo, el que era tan sólo unos minutos mayor, había obtenido un poder absoluto, y es que el destino lo quiso así, había algo en él y sus compañeros que los hacía especiales, realmente no, solamente un deseo de voluntad muy fuerte, el que finalmente terminaría en tragedia, pues la verdad al finalizar lo que se clasificaría como una aventura, más un problema sería, no seguiría más que una historia repetitiva donde él mismo debía abandonar lo que un día fue su sueño y deseo, para convertirse en una marioneta del que ahora se proclamaba rey.

Y todo lo dejado atrás, atrás quedaba, en el olvido y la miseria de su propio pensamiento caminaba en tierras desconocidas, para hacer cosas y proclamar poderes innecesarios, pues la verdad él y sus compañeros nunca aceptaron tal "misión", que no era más que un posible juego cruel del destino, sin tener tiempo o concordancia con los que pudieron ser sus seres queridos, escondiendo la verdad y enmascarando situaciones para que estas se hiciesen más "felices".

¿Quién hubiese deseado tal… honor? Del cual claro sólo resultaba un sentimiento de odio, más resignarse era lo único que podían hacer, tuviesen hijos o no, ellos cinco eran las marionetas del rey, paladines que se proclamaron poderosos, y es que aquél que es muy poderoso debe proteger a los demás, ¿A qué costo? Si de nada servía tratar de evitar lo inevitable, y mientras sentían que su misión más progresaba en realidad daban varios pasos hacia atrás, un castigo disfrazado de un honor.

Y el cielo otra vez dejó que los rayos del sol, astro poderoso, penetraran por la ventana, otra vez estaba sólo, pues ella fue enviada a otro lugar, para encargarse de asuntos diplomáticos de importancia, realmente había pensado en las últimas semanas si escribir o no a su hijo, pero realmente no le apeteció hacerlo, si en su corazón sólo alimentaría el odio y rencor, pues qué más daba, si el chico se conformaba con una explicación breve de "Tuvimos qué hacer algo importante" pues bien, de lo contrario a él no le afectaba en nada, y tampoco le importó mucho que la tinta de la pluma se secara, total le daba pereza escribir ¿Y qué? Ni que hubiese tenido el mejor modelo de padre para ser uno él mismo.

Se levantó con pereza, se estiró y bostezó alzando los brazos al cielo, los rayos del sol tocaron las puntas de sus dedos y una vez en pie se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha larga, secó su largo y castaño cabello y lo peinó, desayunó unas tostadas a la francesa y bebió jugo de naranja, varios pequeños espíritus flotaban a su alrededor encargándose de arreglar las cosas mientras él se vestía con su short naranja y camisa blanca, se ponía las sandalias, le valió un carajo ponérselas dentro de la casa, total ya no estaba en Japón y dudaba mucho que volvería, tampoco le importaba mucho la verdad.

Una vez abrió la puerta, el espíritu a su lado habló con él.

–Yoh.– Llamó claramente, con esa voz ronca que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se puso frente a él, mientras lo ignoraba rotundamente, con esa mirada profunda y perezosa que lo caracterizaba.

–¿Qué?– Musitó con una débil sonrisa.

–No escribiste nada.– Habló sin ningún tono en particular, más informando que aconsejando o recordando.

–Mira, lo haré después, jijiji.– Y esa risa volvió, se rascó el trasero y siguió su camino.

–Pensé que era importante para ti.– Divagó desvaneciéndose, la verdad no le gustaba mucho estar fuera, prefería dormir tranquilamente.

–Ahora no, SOE, no me sirve escribir una carta que tirarán a la basura.– Sonrió y prosiguió a salir del edificio donde se albergaba.

–Lo sé, pero el nuevo torneo, deberías informar sobre ello.–

–Dudo mucho que sea útil, total mi hijo es un aventado y eso no cambiará, si tiene un deseo será matarme, y yo lo estoy esperando.– Bostezó seguido de eso.

–Eso lo sé demás, pero no lo conoces bien, no pasaste tiempo nunca a su lado.– Opinó abiertamente el espíritu, al shaman no le interesó mucho la discusión.

–Todo estará bien.– Fue su respuesta, no hizo más que ver el colgante que llevaba en el short.

–Eso dices siempre.–

–¿Sabes? Agradezco que Hao nos haya encomendado esta misión.– Su tono seguía siendo aquella tranquila modulación que lo caracterizó desde siempre.

–¿Por qué?– Se interesó brevemente el espíritu.

–Bueno la verdad no importa, es que no me veo trabajando para satisfacer una familia, soy muy flojo jijiji.– Rio y acto seguido cruzó la calle por donde pasaba, mientras los autos se detenían a la luz del semáforo.

–Veo eso, tu hermano mayor, os ha hecho un favor entonces, se llevarán de perlas.–

–No, realmente no, Hao es mi gemelo, no por eso signifique que estemos unidos, nunca lo conocí, es más como un jefe.– Cerró los ojos y ignorando a las personas a su alrededor prosiguió con su camino.

–Y tu deber es complacer al jefe.– Divagó el espíritu en medio de su tranquilidad.

–Entonces sería un perro, jijiji.–

Y siguió con su camino, pronto abordaría un avión que lo llevaría directo a su destino, Vietnam, mientras el sol dejaba que sus rayos pegaran sobre su rostro, no se preocupaba mucho por su propia vida, a fin de cuentas un shaman siempre tendría más poder que las máquinas de los humanos comunes y corrientes, sólo tenía una cosa en mente: Volver y encontrarse con su esposa para tener otra noche de pasión, y si otro niño salía de aquella noche, no importaría mucho, para ello estaba Tamao, abordó el avión y este despegó, así era todos los días, Yoh Asakura no se preocupada mucho, ya que, todo estará bien.


End file.
